


First Sight

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Numbers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stand, Praise Kink if you squint, Tickling, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: When Bokuto smiles at him, his lip pulls from between his teeth into an answering grin. “I’m Shouyou,” he says, and takes a sip of his drink.First name. First name. First name.“Shouyou,” he sounds out. It’s more pleasant on his tongue than the whiskey. “My name’s Koutarou,” Bokuto says.Shouyou nods, repeats, “Koutarou,” softly, and hides another smile behind his drink when Bokuto’s mouth parts.





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 25: Smiles/Laughter**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all I really liked this one, and I hope you do too. <3

Bokuto is swirling his beer around in his glass absently, staring out from a booth at his regular after-work bar, trying not to think about emails and meetings and overtime even though it's the only thing he seems to do these days, when he sees it.

At the bar there's a crowd made entirely of new people who’ve never set foot in here before, rowdy in a way that reminds Bokuto of his college days—it was only four years ago but, man, does it feel like a lifetime away—and they're obviously celebrating something, having ordered shots with giddy laughter. It's a group of guys and a couple women, a little too casually dressed for the bar in a mix of sweats, jeans, track pants, sneakers and flip-flops, but they don't seem to give a damn.

They've got to be a sports team. Bokuto perks up when he gets a flash of a volleyball embroidered on someone’s jacket, and nearly shoots to his feet until he remembers that no one will know him if he goes over and says hi. It’s not like he’s on a rival team. He hasn’t been to All-Japan training camps or scrimmages with any of these kids. They would’ve been in high school while we was working on his Bachelor’s Degree.

He changes his mind about approaching them when he sees _him_ : a young guy at the near center of the group, who’s wearing all black save for his white high tops and a medal around his neck. He’s… really cute, small but well-built if the shape of his shoulders is any indication, and the trimness of his waist under the tight hoodie he wears, his thighs and calves under his tight jeans so clearly sculpted for jumping, his small but strong hands that grip his fizzy drink and the sticky bar respectively. He has crazy-red hair, cropped shorter on the sides and tufting up in soft, messy spikes. The best thing about him is his smile, though, that’s the thing Bokuto sees first. The rest is just a bonus.

His whole face glows when he laughs. His dark eyes are big and warm, his nose scrunches up, his lips, visibly pink-red from nibbling on them in the rare moments his body is quiet, stretch wide when he reacts to something his friends say, revealing white teeth. Even the teeth are cute.

Bokuto feels giddy just looking at him. He’s such a weirdo. But, he stands anyway after he downs his beer. Overly hopeful, he doesn’t even try to act casual when he approaches the guy, now conveniently on the outer edge of the group as he sets his drink down on the bar and unconsciously stretches out his calf muscle as he looks around. His drink is all ice now. Double-convenient.

“Gold medal winners should never have an empty glass,” Bokuto tries, leaning on the bar and smiling when the redhead turns to him and smiles absently. “Need a refill? My treat.”

He blinks at Bokuto, licks his lips like he can’t quite believe what’s happening—Bokuto can’t believe he got to see his little pink tongue so he supposes they’re both on the same level—and tilts his head as he shrugs one shoulder. “Anything you’d recommend?” the guy asks, a little clumsy in his movements and conversation like he’s not used to chatting people up in bars.

“You seem the sweet type,” Bokuto says honestly, waving at the bartender. “But, I dunno, you could definitely have some toughness hidden behind that cute smile.”

The redhead giggles, surprised, and his face pinks up perfectly. Bokuto is already so enamored of this kid he knows there’s no _point_ in playing casual or, god forbid, hard-to-get. “Uhm. I’m only tough on the court, really,” he says.

“On the court, definitely,” Bokuto says, grinning down at the guy’s medal, nestled between his half-unzipped jacket revealing his soft white v-neck. Bokuto looks away and grabs the bartender, ordering two jack and cokes. “Volleyball, right?”

The guy visibly perks up. “Yeah!”

“What position do you play?

“Ace,” he chirps right back, and Bokuto goes hot all over. Amazing. He’s the shortest on his team from what Bokuto can see. He must be _really_ tough, as an ace among giants.

Bokuto huffs out a laugh, grins down at Ace and says, “Damn. You must be a _monster_.”

Ace’s cheeks blush even more deeply. Bokuto hands over his credit card when the bartender sets their drinks down in front of him, and when he turns back to the redhead, he’s nibbling on his lip again.

When Bokuto smiles at him, his lip pulls from between his teeth into an answering grin. “I’m Shouyou,” he says, and takes a sip of his drink.

First name. First name. First name. “Shouyou,” he sounds out. It’s more pleasant on his tongue than the whiskey. “My name’s Koutarou,” Bokuto says.

Shouyou nods, repeats, “Koutarou,” softly, and hides another smile behind his drink when Bokuto’s mouth parts.

+++++

Bokuto finds that, as well as quick to laughter and smiles—easily two of Bokuto’s new favorite things—Shouyou is _ticklish_.

So soft and maybe a little touch-starved, he twitches and giggles under Bokuto’s searching fingers in his sprawl under him on the bed in Bokuto’s studio apartment. Bokuto wonders how he got so lucky to have this… vision… in front of him. How he got so lucky to have this guy come home with him after several hours talking passionately about volleyball, and learning about each other, at the bar. Things never work like that. It’s like a dream.

“Koutarou,” Shouyou says through his laughter. “Kou—t- _ah!_ ”

Bokuto noses along the bare patch of skin he’d discovered just above the collar of Shouyou’s t-shirt, presses—not their first kiss, but their first kiss right here—against his warm neck. He’s gotten him out of all his clothes except for his briefs and his shirt, but the view is still really nice. As Bokuto had expected, Shouyou’s legs are phenomenal, flexing as he shoves his heels into the mattress whenever Bokuto teases at his hips with a hand or breathes compliments into his ear.

“God, you’re perfect,” Bokuto whispers. He can see Shouyou’s erection pressing insistently against the thin cotton of his blue underwear out of the corner of his eye as he pushes his fingers up Shouyou’s belly under his shirt, making him gasp yet again. He sweeps up, up, up to Shouyou’s nipples that are hard under his shirt, and thumbs at them as he sucks kisses into his neck and over the little parts of his chest he can reach. “It’s like you’ve never been touched before.”

Shouyou’s breath leaves him in a big gust, and he tilts his head down until he can catch Bokuto’s mouth with his pretty lips, licking into him eagerly as he tries not to squirm the too much.

Bokuto slows when Shouyou doesn’t answer, and his heart clenches a little at the meaning between the silent beats.

Then Shouyou lifts his leg and wraps it around his waist, pressing into him insistently. Impatiently.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Shouyou argues, face red, and tugs at Bokuto’s dress shirt with a lopsided grin. “And I’d like you to be naked.”

Bokuto barks out a laugh and leans away to yank his clothes off, and then he’s naked as requested, erection bobbing eagerly as he props his fists on his hips. He lets Shouyou look his fill, and then slowly guides him out of the rest of his clothes, being careful not to distract him—overwhelm him—with too much teasing. If Shouyou was a vision before, he’s straight out of fantasy now. It’s like he was hewn from… something magical just for Bokuto.

He’s pink all over, rosebud cheeks and nose and nipples and down his trim belly trails a thin line of bright-red curls until it meets his rosy cock, smaller than Bokuto’s but so hard it’s making Bokuto’s mouth water, making a mess over his stomach. His nervous laugh chokes off when Bokuto groans and leans over him to take him into his mouth.

Shouyou comes like a rocket in under a minute, nearly vibrating under Bokuto’s hands holding him down by the hips, pulsing rapidly and spurting down Bokuto’s throat with loud cries.

“Sorry,” he mumbles when Bokuto swallows around him and pops off of him with a gasp.

Bokuto just shakes his head, grins, sated, at him.

“I wanted you to come in my mouth,” he says simply. “Will you be ready to go again in a little while?”

“I’m ready to go now!” Shouyou blurts out, and smashes his hands to his face when Bokuto cracks up.

And true to his words, Shouyou is hard and panting and needy within minutes of Bokuto first pressing his lubed fingers into him. Bokuto could easily just bring him off again since the view is so nice, but he doesn’t want to try his luck without having come himself. Doesn’t want to wear him out.

“Wanna be inside you,” he finds himself saying, and Shouyou giggles, gasps when Bokuto kisses his neck again, leans over and sucks on his bottom lip. He opens him up until Shouyou is taking three of his thick fingers, small hands holding on to Bokuto’s hair for dear life.

“Koutarou,” Shouyou says and kisses his jaw when Bokuto leans back and slows his fingers inside him. “Fuck me, please.”

Bokuto grins. “It would be my pleasure,” he replies with a wink, and reaches for the condoms.

Shouyou goes quiet when Bokuto presses the head of his cock against his hole. His mouth falls open and his brow furrows, but his fingers bite into the meat of Bokuto’s hips like he’s afraid he’ll disappear.

There’s no chance of that happening, whether or not Bokuto’s having his breath stolen by the tight, wet heat sucking his cock in.

Bokuto kisses him through the discomfort, fucks into him slowly until his erection fills again and the shock subsides. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers with his forehead pressed to Shouyou’s. “Can’t believe I—can’t believe—you’re here now.”

Shouyou’s fingers move from his waist over his back, and then up to Bokuto’s face touching his cheek softly. One eye tears up and spills over a little from the intensity of being filled up, and Bokuto rubs his palm up and down Shouyou’s thigh with a low noise at the sight of it. “You’re—” Shouyou whispers, and then cries out when Bokuto thrusts deep inside of him.

“You’re right, I’m so lame,” Bokuto jokes, and can’t find himself to be embarrassed when Shouyou’s moans turn into laughter, nose scrunching, so cute. “Don’t laugh at me, though,” he continues with a grin. “I’ll get self-conscious!”

“Koutarou,” Shouyou gasps through a giggle, and then his laughter switches right back to choked moans as Bokuto lifts his legs up to his shoulders and thrusts into him quickly. His hole is tight and perfect around him. His cock is leaking again between his legs.

In mere minutes, Bokuto is close to the edge, slowing at points to stave off his orgasm, but then Shouyou starts talking.

“So _deep_ ,” he moans and his hands scramble against the duvet. “You feel so big—it feels so amazing, I’m—it’s good, _shit_ , it’s so good—”

“You’re gonna make me come talking like that,” Bokuto laughs, voice strained as he rolls his hips again and again against Shouyou’s pert ass. “Gonna make me _lose_ it. You’re so perfect.”

Shouyou comes instead, spilling again over his cupped hand, and his hole tightens around him as he tenses and shakes.

He’s not even _done_ yet, still tremoring, when his eyes open and glitter at Bokuto fiercely. He gasps long and deep, and presses his hand over Bokuto’s on his waist. “Feels so good, Koutarou. Give it to me,” he says, and Bokuto holds on tight as his eyes roll back and he grunts brokenly, coming inside the condom, inside him.

Later, Shouyou doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, and Bokuto is grateful. Bokuto preens silently under Shouyou’s gentle fingers alternating between combing through his hair and tracing over his chest as they curl in Bokuto’s bed under the covers to keep their naked bodies warm. Bokuto is spent, but wants to record every moment on the back of his eyelids so he stays alert and keeps Shouyou close, holding him by the waist, and occasionally rubbing over his cute round ass when he’s reminded of their lovemaking earlier.

He can’t call it anything other than lovemaking, because he’s honestly _besotted_. Even if Shouyou has to go soon. Bokuto’s just happy he got this.

“Do you have a train to catch in the morning?” he asks eventually, reluctantly, knowing it could mean the end of this suspended moment and the beginning of the next, where he’ll have to be a responsible adult again, will have to get by with being alone with his work and the memory of tonight. “I could drive you if you needed to get back tonight.”

Shouyou taps on his chest for a moment, pondering the question, but his answer is somewhat confusing.

“Uhm. What do you mean?”

“Or I could call a cab if you’d rather…”

Shouyou’s fingers go back to playing in his hair, and Bokuto tries to hold back his disappointment and savor the moment. He’s done well so far. He can’t bother to be casual, ever, because he falls for people like this… and because he falls so quickly he forgets what it’s like after.

“You could drive me if you want,” Shouyou responds. “But I don’t have anywhere to be. Unless you want me to be somewhere else?”

“I thought you’d need to get back to your hotel.”

“I go to university downtown,” he says with a confused smile.

Bokuto grabs his hand and holds it where it’s paused in its soft caress over Bokuto’s jaw.

“Really?!” Bokuto nearly shouts. He kneels up in the bed so fast Shouyou’s hands fall to his knees and Shouyou giggles as his hands ball into loose fists.

Bokuto’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. He gusts out, “Well, in that case—” and cups Shouyou’s cheeks. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Shouyou’s smile is mesmerizing when Bokuto leans down to kiss him, and his laughter is contagious.

+++++

“Wanna get out of here?” he says when they’ve talked for hours about the tournament and volleyball and work and hobbies and most everything in-between. He watches the play of emotions on Shouyou’s face as he touches him gently on the arm, hopeful.

Shouyou looks shocked, a little breathless, and he glances behind him at his friends who are well on their way to plastered. But, when he turns back to Bokuto his mouth softens into a shy smile. “Yeah,” he answers, touching Bokuto’s arm in a funny, mirroring gesture. “I’d really like that.”

Bokuto laughs, giddy, and closes his tab.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! THANKS FOR READING !!!!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
